


Higher Learning

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Glory Hole, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with a glory hole turns out to have heated and long-lasting repercussions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xander stared at it in amazement. A glory hole. He hadn't thought they were real, outside of cheesy porno films and maybe seedy bathhouses. But there was no doubt about what it was, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Probably somebody's idea of a sick joke, never really intended to be used. Although if they'd wanted a shock value, he couldn't imagine why they'd put it in the third-floor bathroom of the old library. Xander had only found it after he'd spent an hour wandering through the seeming endless rows of books. He hadn't even needed a bathroom, really- just a quiet place to study and maybe take a little nap, but when he found this it seemed perfect and he'd settled himself on the floor with his books before he saw it. "Damn," he whispered, "I should've come to the library long ago." As it was, he hadn't thought to set foot inside it until midterms and his roommate's cloud of pot smoke collided, leaving him with an inability to study that threatened to cut his college career very short.

And cutting his college career short would be disastrous for his not-yet-started social life, which for too long had consisted of watching Queer as Folk and wondering how the fuck Justin was getting laid as much as he was when Xander's sex life consisted of his right hand and an array of cheap porno rags. Sunnydale High hadn't exactly been a haven for gay sex, even though the small handful of out students were overall accepted. Compared to some of the stories he'd heard, they'd had it pretty good. Xander had never been harassed beyond the usual name-calling and some shoving, but he was almost positive that had less to do with him being gay than with him being a geek.

He'd promised himself a fresh start at college and he'd delivered, with new clothes, new friends and a new haircut. He'd even gotten a new name, dorky Alex giving way to the much-cooler Xander. Everything was perfect, or should have been. But in the midst of his makeover he'd forgotten one thing: he was still the same old him inside. And after a semester and a half of gawking at cute boys who turned out to be either straight or unaware of the fact that he was alive, he was beginning to think he was doomed to die the only fully out virgin in history.

He shot a covert look at the glory hole, wondering if anybody had ever actually used it, and the thought of what using it meant got him hard. Rubbing himself lightly through his jeans, Xander tried to get his attention back on _Early American Influences, 1600-1812_, but he was finding it pretty hard to concentrate on the lost colony of Roanoke when all he really wanted to do was jack off. Then he thought, why not? He was in a bathroom, so it would be easy to get rid of the evidence and when he was done he'd be able to settle down and concentrate. Xander was just reaching for his zipper when he heard the door open and close, along with a pair of voices that made it very clear he wasn't alone anymore.

"C'mon, Angel. Nobody here but us an' we can make it quick."

"No, not here. Can't you just wait? It's not that long til-"

"Too long for me." There was silence, then an exasperated sigh. "All right, then. Gimme five minutes an' I'll be ready to go."

"Spike! You can't-"

"Why not? Sure as hell don't intend to spend the next two or three hours like this, pet."

A low groan that was echoed almost immediately by a second. "Ohh, that's not fair. Now I'll be thinking of you like that the rest of the day."

"Wait three minutes an' you'll be thinkin' of me another way." If he didn't know better Xander would've sworn he could hear a smirk in the guy's voice. The door next to his stall opened and then closed. There was a brief rustle of clothing being adjusted, and then a pause. He could tell the man had noticed the hole in the wall when he heard a muttered, "What's this, then?"

Two fingers traced the edge of the hole, the tips slipping inside as the other man investigated. Xander didn't think-he just leaned forward and closed his mouth around them. He could hear a gasp, but the fingers weren't immediately pulled away, so he started to lick and suck, swirling his tongue over skin that tasted like tobacco and... hair gel? But it wasn't an unpleasant combination, so he kept going even as the fingers began to move, pumping in and out, slowly fucking his mouth in a parody of what he'd spent the last several years fantasizing about.

When the fingers were finally withdrawn, he had to fight the urge to follow them, but instead there was the sound of a zipper going down, and while Xander watched eagerly, a hard cock slowly slid through the glory hole. He stared in fascination- it seemed so much bigger than he'd always thought, although that might be due to the lack of a body to give it perspective. One hand reached out, tracing along the length before tentatively wrapping around the base and squeezing. So different from touching himself, familiar and alien and incredibly arousing to boot. A husky voice whispered through the wall, "Give us a blow, then."

Books scattered as Xander scrambled up to his knees in seconds. He wasn't about to miss this! Bending his head, his tongue slid out to take a long lick from the base to the tip, where a drop of precome gleamed in a tangible reward for his first effort. He caught it on the tip of his tongue, holding still for a second to really savor the new sensation. It was slick, heavy and syrupy, and he wanted more. Opening his mouth, the boy took a cock inside for the first time, the moan from the other side sending a thrill straight through him. He was turning someone on!

He didn't go too far down, just past the head and then retreated, returning several times before he paused. A curious tongue explored the tip, dipping down into the little slit there to earn a gasp that sent shivers down his spine and got him more slick precome. He spread it around with his tongue until the entire head was coated in it, then backed off to look. The cock was shiny with precome and his saliva, and looked even more mouth-watering. He could see how tight the skin was drawn and he stroked his fingers down again, disappointed when they hit the wall instead of being able to cup balls and play with them like he wanted to.

But there was too much that he could do to waste time thinking too much about what he couldn't. Xander took the cock in his mouth again, circling his tongue around it before descending. He went down further, until he gagged and drew back quickly. Okay, so deep throating on the first time was definitely a pornos-only experience. He started concentrating on what he knew he could take, moving up and down and then pausing to lick, all of it leading to a series of gasps and moans from the other side.

He was working on sucking on the head like a lollipop, when it slid free and retreated. He followed, opening his mouth when it moved back, then whined when it moved again before he realized what it meant. The other guy wanted to fuck his mouth! The brunet moaned and opened up, feeling the cock slide over his tongue. The strokes started slow, almost like a dance, but soon enough they were coming faster, and he was following them further until he had almost all of the cock in his mouth. He tried moving along with the rhythm, and something must've worked because he heard a hand slam against the wall.

The boy sucked hard on the next slide, like he was trying to drink one of those really good, thick milkshakes. Apparently all those shakes had been good exercise, because the next thing he heard was, "Ohhhh fuck yeah!" The low growl echoed against the tiles and Xander tasted another man's come for the first time. It was bitter, heavy and salty, like he'd been knocked under by a wave at the beach and gotten a mouthful of the ocean by mistake. But this was better, and it went down easier, at least what he was able to hold did. He waited until the jerking and shooting had stopped, then swallowed the last mouthful, kissing the tip of the cock before it was pulled back through the hole.

Once the cock was gone, Xander sat back on his heels, his cheeks flushed with satisfaction, his eyes bright with lust. Christ, that had been hot! He kneaded the hard lump of his dick in his jeans, closing his eyes as he pictured that hard cock coming through the glory hole again. The dampening denim under his hand warned him that he needed to take action if he was going to avoid coming in his jeans, even as a small dirty part of him wanted to let go and do just that.

"C'mere, pet, got somethin' to show ya." Fuck, was he inviting someone else in there? Xander leaned forward, ducking his head a little so he could see into the next stall.

"I know what you've got to show me. I see it all the time, don't I?" But the door opened and a man stepped inside. It was too dim to get a good look, but he could see the one was tall and dark and the other shorter, with white-blond hair that could in no way be considered natural.

"Trust me, pet, worth the chance this is." The blond grabbed the brunet and pulled his head down, lips fastening onto his lover's in a hard kiss. It was the first time Xander had been this close to two men kissing, and the eroticism of it wasn't lost on him.

The blond's hand slid down the taller man's chest until it delved below the waist, rubbing and stroking until the brunet tore himself away and gasped, "Shit, are you trying to kill me? First I gotta listen to you jack off and now you want me hard enough to hammer nails when I go to class?"

"Don't have to go unsatisfied, luv."

"I already told you, I'm not-" He was silenced with another kiss and more stroking, while the blond's other hand appeared to be moving down his shirt, flicking buttons open.

Xander's mouth went dry. Were they actually going to fuck right here, less than two feet away from him? His dick throbbed at the thought and he whimpered softly. Instantly the men broke apart and he could see the dark head turn towards the separating wall.

"Bloody good little cocksucker he is, too."

"I can't just-"

"Don't wanna walk around like that 'til five, do you?" The tall man's groan was answer enough, and there was the rasp of a zipper again, followed by the rustle of cloth being peeled away from skin. "Slide it on in there."

Angel reached down to stroke himself, only to whine when his hand was slapped away. His gaze flicked between the glory hole and Spike, the intractable look in the blue eyes telling him that the hole was the only way he was getting any relief. He swallowed and nodded, carefully fitting his head to the hole and pressing forward with a slow flex of his hips. A warm mouth surrounded him before he was even all the way through, a tongue flicking over the tip of his dick as if to welcome him in.

Spike slid around behind him, hands stroking over his bare chest. "Relax," he whispered. "Just let yourself feel it." Angel let the smaller man take some of his weight, closing his eyes to better savor the way that tongue was playing over him, circling the head of his cock before stroking over his slit to get the precome that was oozing out in a slow stream. He groaned when warm, wet suction began to move up and down his shaft, going almost all the way down before retreating. Fuck, Spike hadn't been kidding about this guy! It was so hot, someone who wasn't Spike blowing him while his lover held him, and Angel could tell the blond wasn't unaffected. He could feel the hard press of his cock against his ass and his hands rose to brace himself against the wall while he fought the urge to just fuck the mouth that was taking him in. He wasn't going to last that long as it was.

Spike humped against Angel's ass, driving the other man forward into the anonymous mouth. His hands slid from hips to chest, fingers seeking out the hard nubs of tightly drawn nipples, and he began to tease them with little twists and plucks. "God, you have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you right now," he hissed. "Wanna slide inside you an' just hammer you hard as I can."

Angel tossed his head and moaned, caught between the hard pressure of Spike against his back, the wall in front of him and the mouth that surrounded his prick.

"Gonna do it, too. Right after your last class finishes up. Take you home, strip you an' shove you down on the carpet, won't even make it to the bed the first time. Fuck, might not even wait for you to strip, just make you shove 'em down an' get on all fours. Want that, pet? Want me so fucking hard for you that I can't wait to have you, hmm?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Make you take two fingers right off, just shove the lube in cause if I don't get inside right away I'm gonna burst an' then shove my cock in all at once. Fuck you hard, put your head down an' ride you hard. Turn you into my little fuck toy, use you til I get off an' then take you into the bedroom an' tease you til you beg me to fuck you again an' let you come... Christ, Angel, want you so much."

"Take me then," the other man gasped, pushing back against the blond and grinding his hips. "Fuck me while he sucks me off so I walk around with your come in my boxers for the rest of the day."

"Ohhh shit, pet! Nearly had me with that, you did." There was the snick of a cap being unsnapped and through the bottom of the stall Xander could see black boots kick sneakered feet apart with a rough motion. He heard the clink of a buckle unfastening and saw blue jeans slide down the tall man's legs.

Spike crouched down on the floor, stabbed two lubed fingers up into Angel to prepare his lover, glad they'd fucked this morning since it meant the brunette was still slightly loose. He spread the lube as quickly as he could, then stood up and lined his cock up with the tiny hole. One shove forward sent Angel's big body slamming into the wall and he heard a groan from the other side since it meant the boy there had gotten the full length.

Xander felt the blond's first thrust as though it was into his own body, and he swiped his tongue over the mushroom head as the brunet pulled back. He'd never even dreamt of anything this hot, and the knowledge that he was really sucking cock, soon to receive his second load of come, and that while he was doing this the guy he was sucking was getting fucked, was almost too much for him. His hands fumbled with his jeans and somehow he managed to get his dick out, although he didn't stroke yet, just held and squeezed. As worked up as he was from sucking first the blond and now the brunet, one stroke would make him come.

A low grunt then a soft moan from the other side made him revise that thought and wonder if he'd even need one stroke. God, what he wouldn't give to be the brunet right now! He sucked harder, cheeks hollowing with the effort, and was rewarded with a steady flow of precome. The cock in his mouth began to move as Angel picked up the rhythm, fucking his mouth with short, hard strokes.

Angel clutched at the dividing wall, hunching against it while Spike fucked him hard, cock slamming against his prostate until it was becoming almost painful not to come. "Unh, God... need to come... fuck, Spike, PLEASE!"

"Not yet, pet," Spike forced out through gritted teeth. "Hang on for me, ride it out, just a little... fuck! Little longer, luv."

Angel whined low in his throat, a sound that was barely human. "Wanna come, need it, need it soooo bad," he babbled, feeling like he was burning up from the inside out. He could almost track his orgasm as it crawled up his legs and tightened his balls to the consistency of walnuts. "Ohhhh Christ, gotta come, lemme come, please, Spike pleasepleaseplease."

Xander realized all at once that the brunet wasn't just talking, he was actually asking permission to come! He must be the blond's sub if he needed an okay, and with that thought, the kink meter just shot through the roof. His hand tightened around the base of his dick, desperately trying to hold back from coming, wanting to taste the dark-haired man before he gave in.

"Ohhhh shit, yeah, so fucking tight an' hot... fuck, gonna come. Come for me, baby, come on, lemme feel it...."

Angel grunted, the low, harsh sound the only one he could make as his entire body tightened. He shot several spurts of come into the waiting mouth, distantly hearing Spike's load moans when his cock was squeezed tight. Two more hard thrusts that battered his body against the wall and he felt the hot splash of Spike coming inside him. His own cock twitched and shot another small spurt that was eagerly swallowed.

Xander took everything the brunet had to give, then licked his cock clean. On the last lick, he gave his own dick one hard pump, and that was all he needed. He groaned as he shot what felt like the largest load of his life all over the dividing wall. Christ, it seemed like he came forever! When he finally came down, fist slowly working his softening cock until it was covered in his own come, the restroom was empty and a paper was stuck in the glory hole.

He swallowed and tucked himself away, deciding to leave the sticky residue on his skin as a dirty little tribute to what had just happened. Without thinking about it, he raised his hand and licked some of the come from his fingers, curious to see if he tasted different than the other two men had. He did, a little bit, although the strong tangy flavor was very similar.

Reaching for the paper, he unfolded it and nearly came again in his pants when he read the words scrawled there:_ 1435 Crawford. Six o'clock. Come ready to get fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

Xander locked the door behind him and reached into his jacket pocket for the bag that he'd stashed there. His heart was still pounding, deafening him with the rush of blood in his ears. All the way home he'd expected to be accosted by the police, sure that he was branded a pervert for everyone to see. But miraculously nobody had screamed and pointed him out as the sicko that went to sex shops, so he was off the hook... for now. He tossed the bag on the bed and gathered his shower kit, then engaged in a silent debate before grabbing a box out of the bag and stuffing it inside his towel. Hoping that his blush would die down before he had to walk the gauntlet of the dorm showers, he started out into the hall.

Freshly cleaned inside- and hadn't _that_ been fun to do in a public bathroom!- and out, Xander went to inspect his closet. What did one wear to a one night stand that was the result of a quick, dirty, anonymous blow job, anyways? Somehow he didn't think his usual cargo pants and pullover sweater would work too well. He frowned at the clothes on the hanger, then crouched down to see if maybe something had magically appeared or been left in his duffle bag. But the search gave up just a pair of black jeans that were at least one size too small and a stupid white- hang on, that might work!

He dropped the towel and reached for the jeans. After all, it wasn't like he intended to wear them long, right? He didn't bother putting underwear on, since there was no way they'd fit with anything else on, and fitting looked doubtful enough as it was. Somehow or other, he managed to shimmy into them, although he had to lay down on the bed to zip them up, but they were on, and that was what mattered. He yanked the white T-shirt over his head and turned to look in the mirror.

Jesus Christ, he looked like a rent boy! Why not just set up a web site and start figuring out rates now? He peeled the shirt off and unfastened the jeans, shoving them down and kicking them into a crumpled black pile by the closet. Looked like he'd just stick with his usual stuff- it might not scream sex, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the geeky stuff he used to wear. The memory of a certain neon orange Hawaiian shirt made him shudder and shake his head, wondering how the hell he'd ever thought that was cool.

With the clothes decided on, that just left one thing to do. He glanced at the note on his nightstand again, swallowing hard at its instruction. Then he walked over to the bed and emptied the bag, wadding the plastic up and tossing it in the garbage can automatically. There on the bed lay the- oh, God-_ stuff _that he'd bought. He reached for the plastic package first, struggling with shaking fingers to open the vacuum-sealed top before attacking it with his roommate's pocket knife. Plastic probably wasn't very good for the knife's edges, but since he'd never seen Riley use it for anything more than flicking stems and seeds out of his stash, he didn't think it would matter too much. Once he had the package open, he tossed the knife back on Riley's nightstand and pulled his prize free.

It looked bigger than it had in the store, and the blue that he'd thought kind of soothing in the dim lighting now seemed harsh and overly bright. Wiping his palm on the bedspread, Xander took a deep breath, trying not to freak out before he even got started. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to be outed as the world's biggest perv. Gay wasn't bad, but surely this was kinky and sick and- well, the bathroom had been too, he admitted to himself. Kinky and dirty and wrong and so fucking hot that just thinking about it was making him hard.

He still didn't know what had led him to do that. Giving head to not one but two complete strangers- and now he was actually going to go meet them for sex! He wasn't thinking, hadn't been- hold on. Maybe that was the key, here. If he could just turn off the thinking and start doing instead... yeah, that was it. A slow smile spread over his lips as he set the toy aside and lay back on the bed. One hand closed around the tube he'd bought, the other rising to open it. The click of the cap snapping open was as loud as a gunshot in the quiet room and the gel that squeezed out onto his fingers was cold enough to make him gasp, but already thought was beginning to give way to instinct and desire.

He took hold of his dick, giving it a few tentative strokes to spread the slick around. It felt different than the lotion he used sometimes- sleeker, more slippery and definitely more erotic. For a second, he was tempted to just get off like this, stroke himself until he came and then go back to studying, but the thought of those low voices in the next stall made him shiver. He wanted that-wanted them, wanted to know what it was like. This was his chance to stop fantasizing and start experiencing, and he couldn't refuse it.

Rolling onto his stomach, Xander squeezed more lube out into his hand, this time laying the tube aside and spreading it over his first two fingers, coating them until they shone with it. He braced himself on his forearm and reached back, stroking a finger over his hole. The slight twitch and sudden hunger took him by surprise, as did the relative ease with which his middle finger slid inside. There was pressure, but it wasn't unpleasant, and he carefully stroked it back and forth before adding his index finger. That proved more of a challenge, and for a second he had to breathe pretty carefully while his body protested the stretch. Eventually it was easier, though, and he could flex his fingers forward and back a little bit. He moved experimentally, easing back and pressing forward, and while the pain had faded, the overwhelming ecstasy that he'd heard and read about wasn't there.

He tried curling his fingers forward, since that always seemed to work in the magazine stories, but still nothing. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Was he maybe missing that part? Or maybe... maybe it was further up, where he couldn't reach it with just his fingers? He glanced over at the toy, taking a shaky breath. It still looked too big to fit comfortably, but he was starting not to care about that. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about, dammit!

Jerking his fingers out, he yelped at the unexpected sudden change, then rose up onto his knees and reached for both lube and toy. He covered the plug with it, mechanically at first until it grew slick under his hand. The rubber warmed from the contact with his skin, and he closed his eyes, pretending it was one of the cocks he hoped would fuck him later. He settled back down, leaned on one arm and slid his hand down between his cheeks again, toy clutched in his hand. He screwed his eyes shut and jabbed the toy forward, only to squeak when the tip prodded him under his balls. His face heated and he fumbled to get a better handle on the plug, inching his grip upwards until his hand was curled about most of it. Giving it a squeeze, the boy tried to think of it again like a real cock, pictured again the ones he'd sucked earlier and shivered at the thought.

The tip brushed across his hole and then slid inside and he pressed it forward, the earlier experience with his fingers leading him to move slowly. The first part wasn't so bad but then the plug thickened and he winced. Christ, it was huge! His hand slid down to the base and he pushed it in further, hissing at the burn that was giving the whole 'throbbing pelvis' phrase a whole new meaning. It was about halfway in when his grip slipped and the plug tilted, bumping into something inside that made his eyes pop open. Was that-?

He tried again, this time pulling back a little and deliberately tilting the plug when he pushed forward. An electric sensation surged through his body, and he moaned. Yeah, that was definitely it! And now he knew what people were talking about and why all those stories went on about it! It was incredible, and when he did it again he could feel his dick respond, getting harder in a heady rush that left him dizzy. Xander couldn't resist moving the plug a little more, nudging that spot with each stroke, and it was with some surprise that he realized eventually that it was all the way in.

The knowledge pushed him over the edge. He started fucking himself with real abandon, pulling it almost all the way out and plunging it in harder and faster. It was easier now to imagine that it was a cock inside him, drilling him while hands held him down. He moaned again, remembering the sound of begging and the order to wait, to hold back. Could he do the same if he was told to? God, just the thought of it was almost hot enough to make him come! He struggled to keep it at bay, whispering, "Please," to his phantom lover. The words tasted strange on his lips, and he fucked himself harder, keeping the plug at that angle that raked over that spot almost constantly.

He closed his eyes again, shoving back against the toy as it was thrust inside, not thinking of anything now but the need to get fucked harder and faster. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, and he couldn't wait anymore- had to touch, had to come or explode. Shoving the plug all the way inside, he struggled up onto his knees and glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of his dick, standing straight up and so dark that it was almost purple. One hand slid down to touch, fingers gliding almost gingerly along his length, shuddering as the gentle caress made his spine tingle.

He thought about the sounds he'd heard earlier, about the way the men had groaned and swore while they fucked his mouth and each other, and barely had time to close his hand around his shaft before he was coming in a white-hot spasm that put everything before it to shame. "Fuuuuuuuck," he groaned, pumping every last drop out in an attempt to maximize the feeling.

As the last pulse ebbed away, he wiped his hand on the bedspread that was already soaked with come, then reached for his towel, cleaning lube and semen off with a few judicious swipes. There was still the toy to deal with, but he was too shaky to even think about it now. Besides, a glance at the clock showed that he'd taken longer than expected. Maybe he should just leave it in... he blushed even as he thought about it, but the idea had a delicious dirtiness that he couldn't pass up. Besides, they'd said ready to get fucked, right? And that would sure keep him ready!

He scooted back and got to his feet, gasping as the movement nudged the plug against his spot. His cock twitched half-heartedly, but didn't harden just yet, although he had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Moving carefully, the boy walked over to the closet where he'd discarded his earlier clothes. Hoping he wouldn't end up looking too stupid, he started to put them back on, wiggling into the jeans and moaning when they pressed the toy deep into him. Now, all he had to do was walk outside and hope that the fact he was wearing a butt plug _wasn't_ spotted by everyone that saw him the second they looked. Squaring his shoulders, Xander took a deep breath and grabbed his jacket, then headed out to find Crawford Street.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike had found a seat under a tree that offered some shade and settled down with a cigarette and book, prepared to spend the afternoon being lazy while he waited for his lover to get out of class. So it was a surprise to see Angel come jogging out to the parking lot almost two and a half hours early. Still, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not when it meant more time with Angel than he usually got during the week. Glancing down at the book, he noted which page he was on and shut it, then got to his feet just as the brunet reached him. “Class let out early, pet?“

Angel grinned and shook his head. “Nah. Told the teacher I wasn't feeling too good, figured I should go home and get some rest.“

One eyebrow rose at the knowledge that Angel the eager student had actually lied to ditch class, but the only thing Spike said was, “Reckon I should get you home then. Wouldn't wanna make any... discomfort you're feelin' worse, would I?“

“Oh yeah.” Dark eyes grew heated as Angel reached out, hooking his fingers in Spike's belt loops and pulling the smaller man towards him. He ducked his head down to nuzzle along the blond's neck, tongue flicking out to taste the soft skin just under his earlobe. “I should probably get right to bed,” he murmured. “Think you could tuck me in?”

A low growl rumbled in Spike's throat, and he slid one hand up into the dark hair to hold him in place. “Think you're goin' straight to bed,” he ground out. “Wouldn't count on gettin' much rest once you're there, though.”

Angel chuckled and nipped his ear. “Might just have to stay in bed tomorrow, too,” he teased softly. He didn't know why he was so willing to skip school or even miss it completely, but he hadn't been willing to wait for the promised time with his lover. And judging from the way Spike was rubbing up against him, the blond wasn't complaining, so he figured it was better not to question.

“Right, then,” Spike panted, pushing him back before he could get any closer to throwing him down and fucking him in the middle of campus. “Home it is.” He grabbed Angel's hand and set out for the parking lot, towing the tall brunet behind him as he hurried for the car.

Once Angel was in the car, Spike paused for a second, taking a deep breath and praying for some kind of control that would let him get them home before he jumped him. The last time they'd had car sex, they'd nearly destroyed his shocks, and he doubted the mechanic would buy the whole 'hit some unexpected speed bumps' story twice in three months. Not that he really cared, but Angel got upset when he thought people knew too much about their sex life, so Spike did his best to keep it under wraps.

Thankfully that didn't mean no public sex ever, though, and he smiled as he thought about the bathroom and the little treat they'd found there. Sliding into his seat, Spike buckled his seatbelt and started the car, then glanced over at his lover. “Ready for- Christ, pet!”

Angel was rubbing the hard lump of his erection through his jeans, shifting restlessly in his seat. Spike reached out to stroke him, fingertips moving slowly up along his length. “Really got yourself worked up into a state, there, didn't you?”

“Yeah. Just couldn't stop- ohhh, stop thinking about the bathroom,” Angel moaned, his eyes fluttering as Spike covered him with his palm and rocked against him.

Reaching down to quickly adjust his own rock-hard dick, Spike gave himself a squeeze, then pulled his hand back. “Gonna have to wait, pet,” he told him. “Home first, an' then you get fucked, yeah?”

“But I need it,” Angel whined, his hand drifting back to stroke himself. “You didn't let me come this morning, and after-”

“An' whose fault was that?” Spike's tone sharpened. “Seem to remember someone earnin' himself a punishment last night, don't I? Wasn't gonna let you come until tonight, but figured I'd give you a special treat with what we came across in the bathroom. You gonna make me regret it?”

He glanced away from the road to see Angel bite his lip and shake his head, and smirked as a new punishment occurred to him. “Right, then. If you're gonna act like a slut, you get treated like one. Want you touchin' yourself all the way home, but you come an' I'll chain you up an' make you watch while I play with our special guest tonight.

Angel started to protest, but one sharp look from Spike made him moan instead. He loved seeing Spike take control, and nothing made him hotter than when it included orders that he knew would be almost impossible to obey. Squeezing his shaft, he slowly started to rub his palm over it, working himself slowly over in the way he knew Spike liked best.

For several minutes, neither one said anything, and the only noise in the car was the faint creak of Angel's seat as he fought to keep still, and the low thrum of the engine outside. As he shifted up into second and turned onto the main street that would take them home, Spike asked, “So what's got you all wound up like this, pet?”

“Just couldn't stop thinking about the bathroom,” he replied, licking his lips as he remembered the way the stranger's mouth had felt around his cock. “Having you fuck me right there, in the middle of school... and then getting sucked off at the same time...”

Spike smiled. “Hot, wasn't it?” Angel nodded, although the blond didn't glance over to see. It wasn't necessary, not when he knew the answer without being told. “You get all hard an' hungry in class, then? Start pitchin' a tent right where anybody could see, thinkin' about me slidin' up inside you?”

“God, yeah,” Angel gasped. “Felt so empty, like I wanted you to come fuck me right there, no matter who could see.” He knew Spike loved it when he talked dirty, and after three years together, he was finally comfortable enough to let all the filthy things he sometimes thought about spill out. It didn't hurt that it got easier when he was horny, or that he was almost always horny around Spike. “I thought about- ohhh, God!- thought about trying to squeeze in a quickie during the break but it just wasn't enough. I want-”

“Wanna get fucked right proper, don'tcha?” Spike purred, his voice like dark chocolate and velvet. “Need me to lay you out an' make you beg for it. Want me inside, turnin' you inside out with every thrust while you can't do a damn thing but lay there an' take it. That what you want, baby?”

Angel's only reply was a shuddering moan. He thrust up against his hand, curling his fingers around his dick when he felt the denim dampen as precome leaked through. “H-how close are we?”

“Bout ten minutes,” was the amused reply. “How close are you?”

He shuddered. “Seven minutes less than that,” he joked, his voice wobbling as his shaft pulsed and the first real wet spot appeared on his jeans. “God, please, Spike!”

Spike shook his head. “Not a chance. Want you hard an' needy, cause as soon as we get in the door, I'm shovin' you down an' fuckin' you, hard an' fast as I can. Won't even let you get your clothes off, just shove your pants down, open my fly an' take you right there.”

A tortured groan filled the car. “Fuck, please don't talk like that, not if you want me to last. Or let me just-”

“Don't you dare stop touchin',” Spike ordered him. “Can you feel it, luv, how hard you are? How wet you're gettin', just from the thought of me pushin' you down an' fuckin' you? 'S makin' you squirm, innit? Needin' me inside, needin' my dick to fill you up an' make you scream.”

“Spiiiiiiiike.” Angel writhed in his seat, thrusting helplessly up against his hand, fingers squeezing as hard as he dared in an effort to choke off the orgasm he feared he couldn't hold back. “Ohhhh shit... please... I need, gotta- fuck, gotta come... please!”

Spike slid one hand down to grip his cock, hissing softly as he listened to the begging that never failed to make him hard as a rock. He was just about to look for somewhere to pull over when he spotted their street. “Hang on, pet.” A sharp turn had the car pulling into the driveway, and Spike barely paused to throw the car into park before he barked, “Outta the car, right now.”

Angel fairly flew out of his seat, already mentally figuring the distance from the driveway to the front door. But he'd barely rounded the front of the car when Spike's hand lashed out and caught hold of his jacket. The blond jerked, bringing him down hard onto the hood of the car, his hand sliding down to press on the center of Angel's back, holding him in place. “Don't move,” Spike growled.

The tone of his voice sent a shiver up Angel's spine, and he could only moan as he felt Spike quickly unzip his fly and yank his jeans down off his hips. A brief movement behind him and then the hard, wet tip of Spike's cock was pressing against his hole. Angel whimpered and pressed back against it, then yelped when a hard hand descended on his ass.

“Said don't move, didn't I?” Spike demanded. Any other time he would've held back for that and spent hours making Angel regret disobeying him, but the show in the car had turned him on too much to hold back. He settled for spanking him again as he spat into his hand and stroked himself, then pushed forward.

Both men groaned as he slid inside, and as soon as he was completely sheathed in Angel's body, Spike braced his hands on either side of Angel's head and ground against him. “Beg for it,” he commanded.

“Please!” The sharp cry burst forth before he thought, and much to Angel's relief, it was enough. With a soft grunt, Spike started to fuck him, his cock stabbing in and out, driving Angel up against the car until one hand dropped down to stroke him. He moaned as Spike began to jerk him off, the short, quick strokes stripping any thoughts of control he had away until he could only hold on to the hood of the car and hope that Spike really meant it about hard and fast.

He had. Spike slammed into him, moaning when he felt Angel clench around him. “Such a slut,” he gasped. “Just love it, don't you, gettin' fucked out here in the open, where anyone can see? Ohhh fuck, do that again. Don't care that the neighbors could look out an' see you takin' it up the ass, do you? Or are you just such a slut that you- shit!- love knowin' it, 'zat it?”

The words and images they were creating combined to set him on fire, and Angel knew he couldn't wait much longer. “Gonna come,” he panted. “Please, Spike, need to come! Don't care who sees, don't- oooohhhhh, don't care, just... fuck, gotta come!”

The pleading babble from his usually taciturn lover made Spike groan. “Yeah, that's it, pet. Wanna feel you come for me. Gonna fill your ass up, want it milkin' me... shit, now! Come on, baby, give it to me!” He twisted his wrist as he stroked Angel, and the other man cried out, his cock throbbing in Spike's grip as he shot streams of come against the car. The first hard squeeze around his dick took Spike over the edge with him and he groaned, tilting his head back and fucking him as hard as he could through the hot pulses of his own climax.

When he was spent, the blond slowly pulled back, bending to place a gentle kiss on the back of his lover's neck. “Better now?” he asked quietly, helping him stand back up. He reached up to pull the taller man down, lips brushing in a sweet caress.

“Mmmm,” Angel murmured, smiling against Spike's mouth. “Definitely better.”

Spike grinned. “Good to hear.” He swatted Angel's bare ass again. “Cause you've still gotta shower an' get ready for our guest, but now you'll have to wash the car first.”


	4. Chapter 4

The house had been easy enough to find, although the sheer size of it was slightly off-putting; somehow, Xander had a hard time imagining that two college students could afford a place this big! He nearly chickened out at least three times on his way up the driveway, and when he finally made it to the front door, it took him ten minutes before he was able to make himself ring the doorbell. The low, resonant tones of the chime soothed a little of the nerves that were currently tying his stomach up in knots, and the warm grin from the blond that answered the door reassured him that he wasn't about to something colossally stupid, like walk into a marauding serial killer's lair. Did marauding serial killers even have lairs anymore?

He certainly hoped not, although the first words out of his host's mouth weren't all that reassuring. "Glad to see you could make it, mate. I'm Spike. Come on in, yeah?"

"Xander," he replied, taking the offered hand and stepping inside. Up close, he was amazed at how good-looking Spike was, and he wondered if it would be okay to say anything about it. Someone really should write some kind of etiquette book to tell people how to proceed when they were face to face with a stranger whose dick they'd sucked and with whom they were about to engage in a kinky threesome. "It's, uh, good to meet you." 

Spike laughed. "Pleasure's all mine, pet." He surveyed him for a minute, then asked, "First time doin' somethin' like this?"

Despite the fact that his cheeks were probably bright red, Xander nodded.

“No worries. I like virgins." Spike shot him a wolfish smile, then added, "Won't go any further than you want, so you've gotta let me know if there's somethin' you're not comfortable with. That said, lemme go over a few ground rules here, before we get started. First an' most important: No comin' unless I say so. If you need help with that, you lemme know.” 

The blond waited for Xander's nod before he continued. “Next: Angel's mine. You can play with him an' he with you, but nobody fucks my boy but me. You can stop anything you want at any time, just gotta say so. You got a safe word, pet?”

“Safe word?” Xander's eyes widened. Weren't those things only used when there were chains and whips and stuff?

Spike smiled, the boy's obvious inexperience proving to be oddly beguiling. “Always helps to have one, no matter what you're doin'. Lets you yell out whatever you want when things are goin' well, don't it?“

“Um... I guess?”

The blond chuckled. “What kind of movies d'you like, pet?”

He could feel his cheeks getting red as he answered, “Monster movies, mostly.”

“Right, then. For tonight, you wanna stop for any reason, you just say vampire, all right?”

“Vampire, got it.” He nodded, fixing the word in his memory.

Spike arched an eyebrow at how easily the lad seemed to be taking instruction. He was either the find of the century, or had no idea what he was getting himself into, but there would time to determine that later. "You understand the rules? Gonna follow 'em?”

“Yes, Sir.” The words were automatic, but from the way Spike smiled and nodded, Xander guessed that he'd said something right.

“Good boy. Now get down on your knees an' give me a proper hello."

Xander felt himself get hard in about three seconds flat when he realized what Spike meant by a 'proper hello'. He licked suddenly dry lips and nodded, then slowly folded down to his knees, watching the blond unbutton his jeans and walk over to him, a trail of fine dark blond hair appearing as black denim parted to reveal bare skin beneath. His hands were shaking as he pushed Spike's jeans open further and reached inside to pull his dick out.

He was hard, the tip already gleaming and wet, and Xander didn't even hesitate before he leaned forward to swirl his tongue around it. The heady, musky scent from earlier teased his senses, spurring him on as he worked his way down the length of Spike's dick, licking him up and down until a hand curled around his head and Spike groaned, "Get on with it; need your mouth - right now."

Curling his fingers around the base of his shaft, Xander flicked his tongue over the leaking tip again, getting one last teasing lick in before he obeyed the command. He confined himself to the head at first, suckling and running his tongue around it, trying to hone this new skill that he was only now discovering he possessed. Spike let him explore for a little while, seeming to understand his need to play, but eventually the hand on his head pressed him down, and Xander went gladly. He could only go down about halfway before he had to pull back, and luckily Spike didn't seem inclined to complain, just guided him up and down, setting a leisurely pace that allowed him to really take the whole experience in.

It wasn't like the bathroom at all; he had time to enjoy the slow slide of Spike's dick as he bobbed up and down, to listen to the soft grunts and groans that told him when he was doing something particularly right. There was something much more intimate about sucking him off now that he could see him, when he could look up at the chiseled features drawn tight with pleasure and feel long fingers sinking into his hair, guiding him up and down in the rhythm Spike preferred. He wanted to reach down and press a hand against his aching erection, but he didn't have to be told to know that it wouldn't be allowed. Xander opened his mouth a little wider and sank down further, sucking a little harder, and was rewarded with a hoarse moan. Spike's hand tightened briefly in his hair, and he pulled back.

"Shhh, 'sall right," he assured the boy, when big brown eyes looked nervously up at him. "Wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, so just keep it open for me like a good boy, right?" He smiled when the boy shuddered and nodded, opening up for him with a moan. Oh yeah, they'd found a treat, all right.

Spike combed through the dark hair again, curving his hand around Xander's skull as he reached down to guide himself into his mouth again. Xander started to suck again, but a sharp tug on his hair made him stop. "Uh-uh, want your mouth open," was the low reprimand.

He shivered and obediently opened up again. Spike eased his grip, pushing in a bit before backing up and pulling almost all the way out. He set up a slow, easy pace, gently sawing back and forth, giving him just a few inches at first, and it wasn't until he began to pant and move faster that Xander realized he'd been pushing a little further in with each thrust, and now he was nudging against the back of his throat. He moaned at the thought of how close he was to actually deep-throating for the first time, and Spike groaned at the vibration around his cock.

"Yeah, that's it," he hissed. "Look so pretty, down on your knees, nice an' open for it." He fucked him with a steady deliberation, moaning and panting as he got closer. "God, that's good. Such a sweet lil cocksucker, takin' it like such a gooood boy," he crooned. "Fuck, gonna come soon, shoot right down your throat. You want that, huh?"

Xander nodded, more turned on than he'd known he could be by the flood of dirty words that were coming out of the bond's mouth. "Yeah, bet you do. Such a pretty slut, gonna give it to you. Know you need it, little cockslut, know you - ohhhhh Christ, yeah! That's it... ungh, fuck, take it, take iiiiit..."

The first powerful shot hit the back of his throat as the hands in his hair tightened, pulling him up tight against Spike while he grunted and shook as he came. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, sharp enough to keep him from breaking that first rule, and he was grateful for it, because otherwise he just might have gone over the edge right along with Spike. Instead, he was still licking his lips when Spike pulled out and patted the top of his head. "Good boy," he said absently, like Xander was a puppy who'd just learned a new trick.

For a minute, Xander wondered what he was supposed to do next, but Spike stepped back and snapped his fingers. "Come on, then, on your feet. Bedroom's down the hall an' to your left, an' I'll expect to find you shirtless by the time I get in there."

Xander started to ask what Spike was planning on doing while he went to the bedroom, but something in the blond's face told him to keep quiet. Instead, he nodded and forced himself to his feet, moving almost drunkenly as he turned to go in the direction Spike had indicated. From the sound of it, the fun had just started, and he couldn't wait to find out what was in store for him next.


End file.
